Christmas Wishes
by cyncay
Summary: Kay and the Musketeers help some very special friends for Christmas. Author's note: For those that want continuity, this falls between the desert island rescue and the body swap stories.


I had just finished treating a cow that had hurt herself on a broken fence and was headed inside to get something to eat. I stopped at the water trough to do a quick wash and when I turned around, a reindeer was standing there, waiting for me. She had several small cuts on her neck, shoulders, and sides.

"Well, hello, sweetheart, where'd you come from?" I asked. "And what happened?"

She introduced herself as Dancer and told me that she and her seven teammates had been on a training mission when they ran into a slight problem. Several of them were in need of my services. Without a second's thought, I gathered my things and climbed on her back. Three half-running steps and we were in the air. In less than an hour, we landed at an abandoned farm about a mile outside Paris.

Inside the barn, the seven other reindeer were waiting, all of them in various states of injury. Prancer and Donner were in decent shape. Comet had some more serious cuts along her sides and Dasher had a deep gash on the front of her chest. Blitzen and Cupid were both standing on three legs, the fourth barely touching the ground. Vixen was in the worst shape, laying down with long deep cuts on her side and down one flank."I don't have all the materials to treat all of you. Will one of you take a message to someone for me?"

Prancer agreed to go and I wrote a quick note to Athos asking him and Aramis to come back with the list of things I included.

I handed it to Prancer, "Take this to the Musketeer garrison. Even if Athos isn't there, Captain Treville will be able to help."

After Prancer left, I pulled out what salves I had and went around to put them on the wounds. Kneeling next to Vixen to look at her gashes closer, it looked like they had been made by a semi-dull knife or some type of sharp rock. The hair around the wounds, however, appeared to have been both singed and frozen at the same time.

Just as I was getting ready to check Cupid's leg, I could hear the others approaching the farm. I walked outside to meet them and found Porthos and D'Artagnan had come along. Athos was already off Roger and met me partway across the courtyard, saying "Kay" in a soft voice and pulling me into an embrace which I happily returned.

A couple discreet coughs and ahems later, we separated and I blushed at the wide grins on the faces of the other three men. I sighed and looked at Athos. He drawled, "A reindeer shows up with a message and you expect them to stay behind?"

Porthos lifted a couple sacks, "Besides, somebody had to carry the heavy stuff."

I shook my head, "Fine. Follow me."

We walked into the barn where Prancer had already rejoined the others. Aramis, D'Artagnan and Porthos stopped just inside the door, staring at the eight reindeer gathered there. Athos walked to Vixen and tipped his hat, introducing himself.

Flip pushed Porthos further into the barn, prompting the other three to walk all the way to where we were.

"Ladies, I would like you to meet Aramis, Porthos, D'Artagnan and Athos already introduced himself." I said to the eight reindeer, pointing to each man. Turning to the Musketeers, I pointed to each reindeer as I said her name."Gentlemen, you already met Prancer, who brought you here. Then, we also have Comet, Cupid, Donner, Blitzen, Dancer, Dasher and Vixen.."

"I have so many questions right now." Aramis stated.

"I imagine. But first, if you could stitch up the wounds that need it. My skills aren't up to what's needed, which is good, tight stitches that will stand up to travel and weather. Porthos, are the medical supplies in one of those bags?" As the dark Musketeer handed the equipment over, I told him and D'artagnan to put out the hay for the reindeer to eat and to give them carrots and apples for sweet treats.

We all went about our tasks in relative silence, talking to the reindeer, but not each other. I fixed braces to help Blitzen and Cupid put weight on their legs. Athos worked with Aramis, talking to the reindeer and helping keep them calm while Aramis stitched. When all the wounds were taken care of, the five of us moved to a clear space and sat down.

We all went about our tasks in relative silence, talking to the reindeer, but not each other. I fixed braces to help Blitzen and Cupid put weight on their legs. Athos worked with Aramis, talking to the reindeer and helping keep them calm while Aramis stitched. When all the wounds were taken care of, the five of us moved to a clear space and sat down.

"You do show up at the strangest times," Porthos commented, "not that we don't appreciate the help getting off that island."

"Which Athos still hasn't completely explained how he was able to contact you. And he wasn't surprised when Prancer turned out to be your messenger." D'Artagnan pointed out.

"Plus, he walked right up to Vixen and introduced himself. And he treats animals very differently." Aramis noted, then asked me "And how did you know the names of the reindeer?"

"Plus, he walked right up to Vixen and introduced himself. And he treats animals very differently." Aramis noted, then asked me "And how did you know the names of the reindeer?"

I looked at Athos, who nodded, indicating they would keep my secret. A glance at the reindeer and they all gave me permission to tell their story.

"Okay. The reason I am able to heal animals so well is because they talk to me." I told the three men.

"You knew about this?" Aramis asked Athos, 'Why didn't you tell us?"

Athos shrugged. "Wasn't mine to share. But if the real question you're asking is 'Does she really understand what animals are saying?', then yes, she does. How would she have known their names otherwise." he indicated the reindeer.

"You still haven't said what happened to them." Aramis reminded me.

'Right." I sighed. "These reindeer help Pere Noel with his rounds every year. They were doing a training session and ran into a meteor shower hitting the earth."

Three of them laughed. "Pere Noel? Meteor shower! That's just not possible. Not only would that mean they have to be able to fly but you expect us to believe in a children's story."

"Athos, what about you?" Porthos questioned his comrade.

"About Pere Noel? I'm not sure. The reindeer? Absolutely."

"So, Aramis, if Pere Noel was real, isn't anything you would ask him for?" I prompted.

D'Artagnan piped up immediately. "I'd ask for new boots. These are almost worn through."

"I could use a new hat." was Porthos' wish.

Finally, Aramis answered, "Hmmm, I wouldn't mind a new pistol."

I looked at Athos. "And you?"

"Pere Noel can't bring me what I want," he answered, looking straight at me.

We were quiet with our own thoughts for a bit after that. then, Aramis and I stood up almost as one to check our patients' wounds. All the stitches were still tight, there was no puffiness or fever. I made sure they would be able to get back home on their own.

As we were getting ready to leave, I saw Athos talking to Blitzen and Cupid. They followed us outside, then past to launch themselves into the air. They did a couple low circles, then came back to land next to me. While Aramis, Porthos and D'Artagnan stared with their mouths open, I checked them both to make sure the braces had held and they hadn't hurt themselves were in good form and went back into the barn while the five of us headed back to Paris.

Christmas morning, Athos and I were woken by shouts of joy and wonder, followed by pounding on the door. Athos blearily called for them to come in and three half-dressed men tumbled into the room. One held a pistol, one a hat and the third a pair of shiny leather boots.

"How'd you get into our rooms?" Aramis asked me.

"I've been tucked in here all night." I told him. "You three made Christmas wishes remember. Looks like they were heard."

"Athos?" Porthos' tone held a hint of suspicion.

With a kiss on my head, the swordsman answered, "Personally, I'm choosing to believe, but it's up to you."


End file.
